


Sobre O(s) Primeiro(s) Beijo(s) Debaixo Do Visco

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Quando Harry conta ao padrinho sobre seu primeiro beijo com Cho Chang, Sirius não pode evitar em recordar-se do seu que, ironicamente, acontecera em aspectos semelhantes.





	Sobre O(s) Primeiro(s) Beijo(s) Debaixo Do Visco

— Bem, isso é...  _embaraçoso_ — concluiu o garoto.

Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir ridiculamente após ter terminado de contar sobre seu primeiro beijo com Cho Chang — suas orelhas estavam tão vermelhas quanto a fumaça que ganhava cor dentro de um Lembrol quando algo importante era esquecido.

Sirius sentiu um misto de tristeza e alegria ao ouvir aquilo. Era um privilégio ser padrinho de Harry, mas ás vezes se dar conta de que seu papel paterno estava sendo maior do que o de James — devido às terríveis circunstâncias — causava-lhe uma certa melancolia. Ele gostaria que James estivesse ali para dar um tapa amigável nas costas do filho e dizer-lhe coisas que Sirius não podia, pois  _definitivamente_  não era bom com conselhos sobre garotas, e Lily para ficar enciumada, ainda que o animago tivesse quase certeza de que ela não seria esse tipo de mãe super-protetora. 

— Estou feliz que esteja vivendo sua juventude, Harry — disse Sirius. — Sabe, com tudo o que está acontecendo... é gratificante saber que você não está perdendo nada. Seus amigos e agora… _sua namorada._  — Harry riu. — Tudo isso é muito importante, jamais deixe de dar valor a tal por conta das coisas ruins que, infelizmente, estão ao nosso redor no momento.

— Obrigado, Sirius, eu não poderia concordar mais com você — falou Harry. Seu trabalho estava feito, uma grande e importante reflexão sobre a vida, mas nenhum conselho sobre garotas. — Sei que perguntar isso pode parecer intromissão, mas como foi o seu… você sabe…

É claro que Harry iria perguntar aquilo, certamente faria o mesmo se James estivesse ali. Não era nada demais.

— É engraçado, Harry, foi bem parecido com o seu, debaixo do visco também. — Sirius imediatamente recordou-se do momento e de todas as sensações que o abateram naquele dia. — E eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade.

— E ela era bonita?

— Se  _ela_  era bonita? Bem...

____________________________________

Ele queria mesmo era se transformar e morder o calcanhar do amigo que andava apressado à sua frente, só para que ele parasse de ser tão teimoso e dramático. Entretanto, considerando que Remus já estava enfurecido com ele, aquela era de longe a pior das ideias.

— Você não vai mesmo me dizer qual é o problema, Moony? — questionou Sirius mais uma vez ainda seguindo os passos do amigo pelos corredores vazios daquela parte do castelo.

— Não tem problema nenhum! — exclamou Remus.

— Então por quê está rosnando pra mim? Nós não estamos nem perto da lua cheia e eu sou o único cão por aqui!

Remus parou e finalmente virou-se para encará-lo, suas feições pálidas franzidas por conta da irritação.

— Eu não estou  _rosnando,_  Padfoot! Por Merlin!

— Murmurando, reclamando, fazendo sons desagradáveis a cada palavra que eu digo, que seja! Qualquer um desses termos que o agrade mais — rebateu o jovem de cabelos escuros. — Eu não sei, mas sinto que você está com raiva de mim.

— Você  _sente?_  O que é isso, agora? As aulas de Adivinhação finalmente entraram nessa sua cabeça dura?

— Não use esse sarcasmo comigo, Moony, só quero saber o que fiz de errado.

— Seria mais fácil perguntar o que você  _não fez_  de errado! — Remus quase nunca gritava daquele jeito, isto é, fora de seus momentos licantropos. Era raro vê-lo tão revoltado. — Me pergunto quando você e James irão crescer, achei que essa fase infantil havia morrido no terceiro ano, mas parece que não! Vocês dois são tão irresponsáveis e Peter ainda os trata como exemplo, ou seja, meus três melhores amigos são também três imbecis que não se importam com nada! A qualquer momento vocês podem ser expulsos e então? O que vai acontecer depois?

— Você sempre leva tudo tão a sério, Moony — suspirou Sirius.

Não era novidade nenhuma que Remus não aprovava as  _brincadeiras_  que ele e James — carregando Peter também na maioria das vezes — faziam com os outros, especialmente com Severus.

— É claro que eu levo tudo a sério, olha pra mim! — Era óbvio que Remus só estava expressando tudo aquilo porque não havia ninguém por perto além de Sirius ali, em outra ocasião ele permaneceria calado guardando o que quer que estivesse sentindo apenas para si. O outro o encarou, meio sem coragem devido aos seus dizeres acusadores, e terminou por enxergar algumas cicatrizes presentes em seu rosto e em seu pescoço. — Eu não gosto do que fazem e não gosto da ideia de que posso ficar sozinho outra vez! E tudo isso só porquê vocês querem bancar os  _engraçadinhos..._

Sirius nunca havia parado para pensar nesse aspecto da coisa até então, era tão egoísta de sua parte e de James, era egoísta de todos os lados.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que se sentia desse jeito, Moony — Sirius disse com a voz pesada. — Me desculpe por ter uma personalidade tão detestável, acho que não merecemos ser seus amigos no fim das contas.

— Não distorça as coisas, Padfoot, eu não disse que sua personalidade é detestável, só algumas de suas atitudes. — O tom de Remus voltou a ser sereno assim como sua face lívida voltou a ficar descontraída. Um enorme abrandamento tomou conta do coração de Sirius, ele jamais quis magoar Remus ou fazê-lo pensar que ele o abandonaria. — E vocês totalmente merecem ser meus amigos, o que fazem por mim é indescritível.

— Então está dizendo que ama a minha personalidade envolvente e incrivelmente bela? — brincou Sirius.

— Eu não colocaria nessas palavras, seria algo mais como  _“eu não tenho muitas opções então acho que você serve”._

— Isso foi cruel, Moony!

Os dois ficaram rindo por um curto período de tempo, até que a graça da coisa se perdesse no ar deixando apenas seus olhares silenciosos presos um no outro. Sirius captou um delicado aroma botânico, algo fresco e familiar. Ele olhou para cima apenas para contemplar o caminho que o visco esverdeado fazia até suas cabeças. É o que acontece quando se está em um castelo mágico perto do Natal, aquelas coisas apareciam e ninguém fazia ideia de onde vinham ou do motivo de estarem ali, apenas concordavam que elas representavam algo especial.

Sirius olhou de volta para Remus — aqueles olhos claros pareciam penetrar o fundo de sua alma — e inclinou-se depositando um beijo no canto de seus lábios. Não foi nada romântico, foi mais um ato que dizia _“Ei, eu estou aqui e não vou abandonar você”,_  só para selar a amizade pra lá de especial que eles possuíam. Porém Remus demonstrou não ter o mesmo ponto de vista, pois em seguida devolveu-lhe o beijo, não no  _canto,_ mas  _inteiramente_ em sua boca.

O toque firme e úmido dos lábios de Remus contra os seus o fez prender a respiração, o que não durou muito tempo já que em menos de um segundo ele fitava os olhos do amigo outra vez. Seu coração quase batia para fora do peito e Sirius teve certeza de que o órgão iria literalmente sair do seu corpo quando Remus o beijou novamente.

Dessa vez eles não se separaram —  _não podiam._ Sirius estava completamente viciado na sensação de ser capaz de partir os lábios de Remus para fazê-los encaixarem-se nos seus, ele sentia estar caindo e ao mesmo tempo voando, era inebriante e enlouquecedor.

— Isso é… — Sirius tentava dizer respirando pesadamente contra o rosto do amigo — ...alguma brincadeira de… vingança ou…

— Isso está bem longe de ser uma brincadeira, Padfoot — falou Remos segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e se aproximado mais uma vez de sua boca.

— Aí estão vocês!

Sirius e Remus empurraram-se tão abruptamente que tanto um como o outro quase caíram para trás em sincronia, exatamente como em uma cena cômica e estúpida de algum programa trouxa.

— Procurei vocês por toda a parte! — James voltou a falar alegremente, ele não dera sinais de ter visto  _algo comprometedor._  Sirius nunca ficara tão irritado com a presença do amigo antes, mas agora o sentimento crescia dentro dele descontroladamente. — Moony, Frank está procurando você, ele disse algo sobre ter pedido sua ajuda para…

— Ah é, eu me esqueci… — Qualquer um podia ver que Remus estava nervoso, ainda mais quando ele fez menção de ir para um lado e depois para o outro. — Eu… eu já vou indo… vejo vocês mais tarde!

— Você falou com ele? Moony ainda está agindo estranho — James disse a Sirius quando o outro já havia desaparecido totalmente de vista.

— É, eu falei sim, vim procurá-lo para isso, não foi? — Sirius não queria deixar transpassar sua banal e repentina raiva, mas não pôde evitar. Ele só queria, era estranho admitir isso no momento,  _beijar_  Remus de novo. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam no que havia acontecido e provavelmente ficariam lá por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

— Agora  _você_  está agindo estranho — observou James.

— Vamos, Prongs, vamos sair daqui. Nós não temos uma grande lição de Herbologia para terminar?

— Desde quando você se importa? — Sirius não respondeu, apenas continuou andando. — Sabe, Padfoot, eu sinto que está irritado comigo.

— Você  _sente?_  As aulas de Adivinhação finalmente entraram nessa sua cabeça dura, hein, Prongs? — Sirius bateu no cocuruto do amigo fazendo os óculos de James saírem do lugar.

— Ai! Mas o que há com vocês?!

Sirius também gostaria de saber.

___________________________

Voltar àquela época era impossível, mas em certas vezes Sirius fazia um esforço para se lembrar de cada detalhe — ainda que bobo — dos momentos que passara com os amigos. Ao menos ele ainda tinha Remus, o havia reencontrado depois dos tantos anos que passara em Azkaban e não fazia ideia do que faria se o perdesse de vista mais uma vez, _se o abandonasse de novo._

— Sim, Harry, era uma  _pessoa_ muito bonita.

 _“Ainda é.”_  pensou Sirius no silêncio de sua alma.


End file.
